Simply love
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Naruto attempts to confess to Sasuke, and fails horribly, passing out only to wake in Sasuke's house. They share a passionate kiss before... Read it and find out :P thanks. SASUNARU!
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimer, you probably know I don't own Naruto since the author wouldn't write this stuff. Thanks keep reading xXx

Simply love.

How can girls do this so easily? Confessing is harder then anything I've ever done. Sasuke is just staring at me, his eyes blank, as I try to stutter out how much I love him but all he got so far was,

"S…S…Sasuke… I… H...Ha…ve…Err…." before my eyes shut and I seemed to fall down onto the floor in a frenzy of feelings.

I woke up in a dark room only a speck of light landing at the end of my bed I found it hard to focus on the fuzzy shape sitting in the corner of the room. The long black bangs that covered his eyes, one knee raised, his elbow resting on it and the other leg stretched out as his chest rose and fell slowly. Naruto glanced over the pale skin from the collarbone up right to the bridge of his nose were Sasuke's beauty got blocked by the hair that covered his features.

He sat up, rubbing the back of his head was a bump had formed and realised that he must have passed out whilst trying to confess. How embarrassing. Naruto glanced back up after a moment of blushing to see the onyx eyes staring at him, confused in a way and also worried in another. His eye brow lifted as he hopped off the floor and onto the bed next to Naruto, pressing lightly on the lump asking,

"Does it feel tender or is it throbbing?" Naruto waited as Sasuke probed the lump, his mind far to occupied with the way Sasuke touched him. Naruto winced when he pressed to hard, pulling away.

"Its sore…I'm going to have to sleep on my face tonight…ha-ha" Sasuke stared at Naruto, confused yet, serious. The mask he wore to make himself look composed was slipping as Naruto noticed the way he looked at him n wonder. They stared in silence until Naruto rose slowly off the bed asking,

"so…What did I hit my head on?" Sasuke looked up one eye brow raised and half a smirk just hovering as he retorted,

"The floor you dobe!" Naruto flinched back at the words but not before Sasuke began to stare at him in a funny way. "What were you going to say to me?" Naruto stiffened his rigid back visible to Sasuke who reached out and poked it, making Naruto leap for the door before he could answer. Sasuke grabbed Naruto from behind, yanking him too the floor yelling.

"You were going to tell me this morning! Why can't you tell me now?" Sasuke looked fiercely down Naruto whose arms were pinned to the ground as he struggled refusing to look up. Sasuke pinned both of Naruto's hands above his head as he used his free arm to grab Naruto's jaw and look him in the eyes until Naruto sighed saying,

"Wait…I'll tell you if you get off" Sasuke shook his head. Letting the dobe get up would mean he would escape. "Fine then let me sit up and you can still hold on" Sasuke nodded moving his other hand to a wrist and gripping them tightly as he yanked him up. The room was lighter now, the cloud that was blocking the sun had moved leaving room for the sun for shine through and light up Sasuke's restraining features. Naruto sighed looking around the room for anything he could reach with his feet but nothing, his lips pursed as he decided to explain.

"Well…I saw Ino and Sakura talking about boys, mainly you, when I walked over and asked how do you girls confess, when they explained to me you meet the boy alone somewhere and tell him how you feel and in a 1 in a million chance he says yes your all for the go and if he says no, that's what friends are for" Naruto stared at Sasuke who continued to stare at the blonde, his minds working through until it clicked, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he asked letting go on Naruto's hands,

"You were going to confess to me?" Naruto's strong voice was gone and his face deepened into a blush as he looked away nodding. Sasuke stared down at the blonde, his tanned skin was blushing red making him looked sun burnt, his lips were pressed together in embarrassment as he tried to hide it. Sasuke sighed and crossed his legs sitting opposite Naruto not looking at him but more at his pose, 1 leg on each side of him bent backwards and his bum on the floor, his hair was flicking around his face and Sasuke managed to say,

"If you were a girl I wouldn't mind dating you Naruto, but you're a guy… and you're my best friend…I can't. Plus it's sort of wrong but oh well." Naruto looked at Sasuke's face his eyes tearing up, it made Sasuke's chest tighten in regret until Naruto pulled himself up, putting on a smile asking.

"Well since your rejecting me can I have one thing before I give up on you?" Sasuke paused his lips twitching as he thought and then nodded. Naruto flashed him with a huge grin, dazzling him momentarily, and when he opened his eyes again Naruto was there. Millimetres away, hot air breathing on Sasuke's lips, making him feel almost impatient, until Naruto latched them together.

His hot wet lips, pressed onto Sasuke's , the heat felt so sweet and innocent he couldn't help the pressure that built up inside of him, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, intensifying the kiss. Their tongues slipped in and out of each others, ruffling their hair as they got their fingers tangled in it until, Sasuke pulled away, wiping his face.

"There…You got your kiss" Naruto looked dazed, baffled at the way Sasuke had just given him a lovers parting but didn't argue he got up slightly off balance rubbing his head, and left.

Sasuke watched the blonde leave. His heart rate was fluttering past the normal rate, his face suddenly went un in a flare his cheeks burning with the flush as he lay on his bed whispering to himself. "You're not in love with Naruto. If anyone kissed you it would cause the same reaction." His heart rate slowed to normal as he stared out the window at the lowering sun and decided to go train. He pulled on his forehead protector and leapt out the window, uncaring about locking things, he could always track down a thief later.

When His bedroom door opened the blonde collapsed onto his bed, blue eyes fluttering in a daze as he still felt the warm wetness of Sasuke's tongue in his mouth, stroking his own. His heart had clamed down since the kiss but his face was still red, a few people had mentioned it on the way home but he ignored there worries and carried on re-thinking what he had done. How could Naruto get over Sasuke if he had just received a mind boggling kiss from him! His ceiling was spinning as he decided what to do tomorrow in collage, first he'd tall Sakura and Ino he got rejected by the person, the explaining about the kiss, they'll comfort him probably confused and then they'd all go to Ethics where Kiba would be waiting with Shino. Naruto's eyes closed, and even though he hadn't eaten since the morning and it was only 7pm his body was too tired and his brain wanted to forget things.

In the morning Naruto woke up, stiff all over form sleeping in that stupid position, 1 arm stretched out, 1 arm behind him, his hips twisted and have on the pillow. He stretched the painfully sore muscles and walked to the kitchen finding instant ramen and heating it up in the pan. His hair was a mess and he smelt bad, though he only had 20 minutes before the first lesson started he thought he could have a shower.

He turned it on, feeling slightly woozy from yesterday the room spun, but he still stepped into the shower, letting the heat roll all down his body, scrubbing places with a soapy sponge. His head started to ache, the room began to spin and before he had time to turn off the shower, his body collapsed, everything went dark as his head hit the wall then floor splitting the skin on the side of his head. He bled out onto the floor, hot water turning to cold as he lay there motionless, alone.

Ino looked at Sakura, Naruto was never I'll so they were both worried all day, they called his house but no one answered and when they called his mobile, again no one answered. They turned to Sasuke who was calm and collected on the outside but inside his heart was thumping away like mad, worried about the dobe he never showed up at school. Sakura looked at Ino as the poked him in the side and asked her tone high pitched with worry,

"Did Naruto look fine yesterday because I didn't think he looked I'll he was a bit worried about something's but not enough to not turn up at school. Besides unless he's got some deadly disease the Kyuubi will fix him." They both passed and looked at the clock. It said 3:50. Only ten a ten minutes till they can leave and it's only a 10 minute run to his house. Kiba, Ino, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino all ran towards his flat, to notice the door was unlocked as they opened it. Hearing the shower, they walked over thinking he was in it, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino went into first letting the girls wait outside. They all gasped at a blue Naruto lying in cold running shower water, blood still leaking from his wound.

Shino was the only reliable one; he turned off the shower, his bugs already covering Naruto with a towel as he yelled to the girls,

"Call and Ambulance, he's bleed and possible has pneumonia" The girls struggle for a breath as the boys heard patter of feet, a number dialled before they stared yelling into the receiver. Sasuke didn't know if Naruto had broken anything on the floor so the second Shino's bugs started to lift his body Sasuke yelled,

"Don't Shino. He could have broken something." Shino nodded and walked to stand next to the still gaping Kiba who hadn't moved since they got in and finally came out with,

"Naruto had one big dick!" The boys smiled at the comment but were in no mood to laugh at their dying friend.

After 3 minutes the ambulance was outside and ninja nurse's were flying into the room with Tsunade close behind them, her mouth dropped in shock as she glanced at his blue skin and the blood stained hair surrounding his face. Her eyes darted to Sasuke as she asked in a commanding tone,

"Did you move him in anyway?" Sasuke shook his head and glanced at Shino saying,

"No but Shino turned off the shower which we thin might have been running since the morning…ice cold water." Tsunade and the Medics all flinched at the ice cold skin of Naruto; they immediately attacked a drip and started a blood transfusion there. Sasuke watched the Take Naruto out on a stretcher after healing his wound, and Sakura got to go with him being a medic nin. Ino and Kiba, even though they fought a lot, stood close staring at their friends leaving with Naruto Sasuke and Shino stood expressionless at the scene before leaping out the window and going opposite directions but too the same place.

When all Naruto's friends had arrived at the hospital Sakura came out looking pale, her forehead was drenched in sweat as she sat down and said weakly,

"Naruto died…" The room stared in shock but before they could come to conclusions Sakura quickly carried on. "But we revived him twice…He's not stable yet but he's getting better, he'd lost almost half his blood and was a few degrees below normal." The room sighed in relief but straight after a blue light flashed above Sakura's head and she froze pulling her mask back on whispering. "Shit" Before she disappeared into a bight room.

Sasuke looked a tad shocked as Ino sat on the bench Sakura was just on and said to Kiba, like he was Sakura,

"Yesterday we encouraged Naruto to confess to person he liked without knowing who it was, we told him to call afterwards and he never did so I'm worried that this may have happened because he got rejected" Ino saw Sasuke stiffen then watched as guilt filled his eyes and they stared at the door. Her mouth dropped open as she stood up and pointed to the door in an angry tone yelling at Sasuke,

"Is this your fault?" Shino and Kiba were expecting a no from Sasuke buy instead he turned his head away from the door and ignored her and she exploded saying,

"He's died 3 times in there and you don't care?" Sasuke's head whipped round and glared down at her, his mouth slightly open with frustration as he threw one arm at the door and yelled into her face,

"He's my best friend Ino! I couldn't accept it could I? It's like Sakura confessing to you! I didn't think what I did would affect him this much…" Hi mind wandered and immediately his tone calmed and his mask fell back onto place and he closed his eyes. Sasuke's dark hair flipped into his eyes as he shut them looking at the floor then looking back up to glare at Ino, her face distraught. Kiba pulled Ino into a hug glaring at his face shaking his dead in disapproval as Shino did a weird thing and tried to peep into the room, standing on the bench. His glasses slipped off as he continued to peer round Sasuke catching them and passing them back up getting a glimpse of his bright purple eyes, and a smile.

Sasuke watched Shino's face turn from a smile into a frown as he peered through the window, impatience pouring out of Sasuke until he asked,

"So? What's he like?" Shino glared at Sasuke, turning his head to face him, his glare turned into a composed face when he glanced back and jumped down whispering to Ino who nodded and walked away with Kiba as he turned to Sasuke saying,

"He looks worse then when we found him. They healed the cut and his eyes are open slightly, staring at Tsunade in confusion, His heart isn't beating yet he blinks and mumbles…I think you should let him know you're here" Sasuke nodded at the stiff friend in front of him releasing a load of Chakura who prove were he stood, hearing a few gasps and Sakura say weakly,

"His heart beat… Yes!" He listen at the beep…beep…beep…. Until he was satisfied Naruto was alive at sat on the bench staring at Shino. His mind wandered back to the purple eyes he had. He glanced around and bent forward asking,

"Hey…Shino why are you eyes purple? You don't even have a pupil; the white bit's also a bit lilac, so why?" Shino smiled and took off his glasses, pointing at 1 eye and letting his bugs roam free,

"It comes with the bugs. Some of my bugs carry poison and the poison is purple, my mum's poison is black, brothers is blue my dads is brown and mine is purple. My granddad had yellow eyes and my nana had bright green but they could pass it off as old age." Shino shrugged putting his glasses back on staring at the door when Sakura emerged grinning and hugged Sasuke with no warning,

"Thank you Sasuke! When you flared your chakura his heart just started to beat, his skin got the colour back a bit and now his body is gradually heating up. I wouldn't have been able to live if he died!" Sakura was almost crying with joy as Tsunade came out, grinning at the group of teens. She brushed her long blonde grey hair from her eyes as she sat down on the bench next to Sasuke.

"He's stable for now, you can all go see him but he's currently in a state of confusion he can't really remember who I am or Sakura..." Tsunade looked vexed, puzzled as she stared into Sasuke's eyes, watching him look away, his eyes black yet they focused on the door as he rose. Tsunade followed Sasuke into the room as Ino and Kiba turned up Next to Sakura just behind her.

Next chapter is out soon please Review, tips and stuff plus encouragement.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

They all walked into the room as the last Nurse left, crowding round to see Naruto, his skin pale, lying on a bed, a perplexed look as he tried to put names to faces. He smiled pointing as Sakura like a child and repeated her name. Ino grinned and went to sit on the chair next to him, a worried face hidden by the pleasure of his smile.

"Hey Naruto, You remember me?" Naruto's eye brows pressed down in a frown no one liked, and they all ended up frowning until his face looked up and a grin covered it as he repeated like a little kid learning his first word,

"Ino-Chan… Ino what happened… I remember you all…Last thing I remember was turning on my shower in the morning then everything went fuzzy and I can't remember much..." Ino patted his head softly and he smiled turning to face her again as she asked,

"Do you remember what happened yesterday afternoon? You planned to confess remember?" Naruto frowned again thinking and then shook his head and asked innocently, his eyes scanning the room.

"No. What happened?" Ino glared at Sasuke who turned away to scowl out the window, the news dawning over Sakura and then she also glared at him, Tsunade staring and wondering why the girls had gotten hostile. She asked The boys to leave the room, Kiba and Shino walking off talking as Sasuke walking and waiting outside the room listening in.

Ino waited until she felt the three chakura signs leave before turning to Naruto and asking with a grin, Sakura on the other side both wanting to know exactly what had happened,

"Please remember about last night, I want to know what happened between you and Sasuke" Tsunade watched as Naruto's confused face went bright red and he hid his face under the cover saying in a weak voice,

"Not telling!" The girls pestered him for a while until his face peeped out from under the cover he sighed ruffling his clean yet blood stained hair. "Nothing happened! I told him about what you told me, confessed and got rejected!" the girls raised one eyebrow as he his under the cover whispering "And we made out" Sakura and Ino looked each other mouth wide open with smiles pulling up the side of their mouths and said together,

"No way! Uchiha did that?" Tsunade wondered what he had mumbled and wondered what the young girls meant by confess. She stared again at his face until he mumbled louder this time so she could hear,

"I asked him if I could first and he agreed… it was good" Ino and Sakura blushed and Tsunade stood up, making a loud screeching noise with the chair as she barked out in a perplexed voice,

"Did you and Uchiha…" Naruto shook his head violently denying that to the fullest saying,

"No! No! Strictly 1st base sort of parting gift thing." Sasuke was outside the door blushing himself, wishing that idiot would have just kept his mouth shut. He continued to listen to Naruto's squeals as Sakura and Ino pestered him until he heard Tsunade say quietly,

"Naruto…You have to be careful…When you passed out the shower was running and the hot ran out so it went to ice cold to almost freezing water, this lowered your body temperature making the wound on your head unable to stop bleeding or heal. Your friends found you just in time your heart beat was so weak…In fact Naruto you died 3 times. Ino and Sakura giggled at the sight of Naruto's mouth dropping and then his blood stained hair, flick across his face.

"Wow…Cool I died!" Sasuke hissed in frustration from outside as he walked away almost just out of ear reach when Sakura asked warmly,

"Are you ok? ...I mean yesterday…Can you handle it?" Sasuke shot back to the door, his ear almost touching it, to hear the breaking voice of Naruto whisper 'Yes', But then all the girls, even Tsunade 'awe' him and feet walked towards him. His heart stopped in his chest, guilt taking over, he bit his lower lip, ignoring the searing pain that seemed agitate his tear ducts. Sasuke decided to run home, forgetting about yesterday incident…the confession…kissing…ache…

Naruto heart a shift of weight outside the door and a recognisable chakura pattern disappear round the corner of the hospital corridor. Naruto leapt out from his bed, the room spun as Tsunade managed to catch him before he hit the floor saying in a panicked voice,

"Don't get up so suddenly Naruto-kun! You might fall and hurt yourself, I told you. You lost a lot of blood." Naruto nodded stepping back into the bed as Sakura checked her watch and started to panic.

"Err…I have to go…and Ino…Didn't you have something to do?" Ino blushed as she stepped forward, smoothing down her hair glaring at Sakura as Tsunade recognised the girls blushes as an indiscrete date reminder.

"Yes Tsunade we have to go… sorry Naruto I will send you some flowers." Her eyes flickered to Sakura who was kissing Naruto on the head, her face reddening at the though of meeting secretly with Kiba for their 13th date…hopefully today would be the day he decided to go all the way even though he thought she wasn't ready, she was. Sakura on the other hand was dating Shino that bug freak, who was probably the type to get married first. Honestly Ino had no idea why, He never took off his glasses, he didn't talk often, and he was almost as bad as Sasuke when the personality was concerned.

Sakura noticed the glare Ino was giving her, turning away from lipstick covered Naruto waving to Tsunade as she flitted home to change into her long pink dress, matching her hair and darker then her eyes so they stood out more, giving her body a more feminine shape. Shino always stared at her, taking off his glasses when they were alone, to show his beautifully purple eyes off which did look weird at first glance but became more and more attractive the more you stared.

After their first date Shino had walked Sakura home, talking with her seemed natural he had told her and opened her front door ready to leave when, to her own, shock she had invited him inside for a drink. It moved quickly from then on, after they both had a cup of tea talking about their likes and dislikes, the things Shino rarely mentioned about himself, she found herself falling for him even more, so much that when he kissed her goodnight she latched onto him, kissing more passionately, and eventually… The first date was a great success for both of them, Sakura lost her virginity on her first ever date, she was a little ashamed but also very proud and of course Shino was extremely happy that Sakura seemed to like him with the same amount of emotion.

Naruto watched Tsunade leave 10 minutes after the other two saying she had a paper mountain waiting on her desk which she had to read then fill out before her secretary got back in 4 days. Naruto lay there still on the bed, the air around him dry and dull as he shut his eyes, not comfortable away from his worn down mattress. There was a dent where he seemed to lie in the same position every night, he loved the way his duvet was rough and scratched his skin and didn't like the soft ones he had been given.

Naruto woke, his skin was damp from the heat of the sheets and for some reason the idiot of a nurse had turned the heater blanket on so now his body was well above the normal temperature. His lips puckered, frowning at the imaginary nurse who he felt like punching, rising slowly, his arms heavy as he waited in stiffness for the blood to reach all of his body before he took a step and stretched.

His eyes flickered over to the window were he noticed a dark showed of a figure resting against the pane, eyes glowing in the blackness, as his raven hair stuck out forming the dream body. Naruto's eyes scanned the figure before he concluded it was definitely Sasuke, Blue crystals met Black orbs as he turned his entire body to face him, mouth parted as questions were ready to fly out.

Sasuke was lying on the floor at home, his head resting on the wood not caring about the way his back needed to click and breathing hurt him because of it more worried about the state of his best friend who could currently die. His body tore itself away from the floor grabbing his jacket as he jumped from his window eyes meeting blackness as he decided it was worth it.

He stared in through the hospital window focusing on the still form that looked overheated, sweat droplets running down his neck, landing on the tendons currently gripping tightly as he turned onto his back, eyes fluttering open seeking the room for something that wasn't there. The body rose, rocking slightly, standing still until he was sure that he could walk without falling over, eyes immediately seeking once more glancing at the floor, high and low until it stopped on him. The blue flash against the dark room shocked Sasuke, not showing on his face but a quick breath intake was enough to prove it to him-self. Naruto continued to stare until Sasuke noticed his mouth opening which usually meant questions he couldn't be bothered to answer.

Naruto mouth was hardly open before Sasuke dove towards him, hand covering his mouth as he felt all the blood he had in him rush to his face form the sudden contact. Sasuke watched as his best friend stared with red skin, glazed over blue eyes from the jolt he'd been given not able to react due to weaker senses. Sasuke found this the perfect time to tease Naruto, pushing him lightly back onto the bed and taking a seat in the chair opposite,

"Wow…How sad Naruto…You died 3x in a row with out even going on a mission how un-cool is that" Sasuke listened as a low growl escaped Naruto's lips, his eyebrows low as only the blue sapphires were visible. Sasuke felt a ripping in his heart as his friend glared, not like he'd used to but more the pain of feeling rejected. Sasuke moved unaware of his own actions, his hand slid across to Naruto, touching his face, letting it slide down to his chest when he felt the muscles tense beneath the skin, the sweat droplets become rounder. His finger traced once more upwards before he looked up to see Naruto's eyes wide with terror.

Sasuke Jerked his hand back as Naruto's stare dug deep into his chest, the feeling to reach out and touch him again was imminent, his fingers lingering just on the line of his mental stability.

Naruto's mouth was still slightly open as he shut it as slid backwards form the now still Sasuke, staring back with as much confusion as he was. His hand was hovering above the bed covers ready to slap him away if he tried again, the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him Sasuke's eyes weren't completely secure yet.

Sasuke stood up, his body tense, but getting softer the further away he got from his friend, his mind wandering to the texture of Naruto's firm body, the way it felt like silk under his skin. Naruto's tanned skin deemed darker the closer Sasuke got and even though only the moonlight was what gave them both the right to see each other his body shifted, gripping his other arm, blood rushing to his face as a revelation covered it in shock.

Naruto watched the way Sasuke's confident stance changed into someone who had just found out an awkward piece of information from someone he cared for, but didn't dare make any noise in case it scared him off. The face Naruto was watching tilted upwards, staring at the door, his body changing stance as he flung his body out of the window, Naruto's immediately followed him to the frame, not listening to the panicked nurse behind him, but staring into the street where Sasuke stood, the moonlight reflecting off his pale skin before disappearing.

Naruto turned to the Nurse a weak plastic smile stuck there as he reassured her that he just really wanted to see the moon and the person she thought she saw was her imagination. He climbed back into the bed, kicking off the layers of blankets he didn't need now the Kyuubi had heated him and healed his wound on his body.

Sasuke landed silently on the floor of his room, panting as he collapsed onto the floor, clutching his head trying to deny something he no longer could. His mind told him to disagree with what was flooding his mind and the way he thought of his friend and even though the denial was strong, the lust was stronger. He could feel it over powering him the more he stared at Naruto realising once again that how and what he felt wasn't just friendship and never was, this was what Naruto had told him only yesterday. He was in love with Naruto…


	3. Chapter 3 end

* A week later *

"What are you wearing Naruto? You can't expect me to go out with you looking like a pumpkin" Naruto and Sakura were planning to go out for the winter festival, even though it was hardly autumn in there area the seasons were a bit off. Sakura glanced down at Naruto who was wearing Orange shorts, and Orange top, orange Jacket and an orange duffle coat which made him look fat, even though his limbs were long and slender without all that on.

"But Sakura its cold outside, and all i have are the orange colours" Sakura slapped herself in the face, pushing Naruto the floor, using her immense strength to rip off the coat he was wearing, she was trying to get his horrible mouldy orange jacket off when Ino, Kiba, Sasuke and Shino walked in only to get the sit of a whimpering Naruto and Sakura ripping off his clothes. Before they had time to judge Sakura kept on ripping until Naruto yelled out,

"Fine I'll change, just stop it! I like this shirt! Sakura blew a feather off the duffle coat out her face and stood up kicking him lightly in the but to make him move faster as Ino saw the hideous orange remains on the floor, mouth open as she asked in shock,

"Was he going to wear those hideous clothes?" Sakura nodded patting her arm ad she threw away the ruins of orange in the bin. Kiba burst out Laughing as he stared at Sakura and a very proud looking Shino, currently wrapping his arms round Sakura.

"You almost raped Naruto just because his clothes were ugly?" Sakura shuddered and pointed at the bin shouting,

"You have no idea how bad he looked. He looked like a blind parent had tired to dress her toddler and what's worse it looked like a Halloween costume. Pumpkin style" Shino grinned at her, stunning Ino but then they all stared at laugh as Naruto came back out with a long black polo neck, his bronzed skin looked paler against the black that hugged his body, his happy face because the black kept all his heat in. Sakura sneered as she pushed him out the door saying, far too loudly,

"Come on gorgeous, we don't have time to stare. Let's move, come on people!" Shino hugged her waist a little tighter as she tried to walk away stopping and kissing him quickly behind everyone's back happy Ino thought he was the stiff type.

His eyes wouldn't stay still, they moved all around as he tried to focus on the path ahead, clutching his fists in his pockets instead of trying to stroke the bronze skin hovering only a few inches away. Naruto's figure looked so…Tempting to Sasuke, his eyes ran up and down it over and over again through the evening; he was surprised no one noticed the way he did.

"Naruto…Look!" Kiba said pointing to a baby fox which was cowering in the bushes looking over to the other side. "Its your little sister" Naruto hit Kiba round the head and glanced at the kitten once more, before turning towards it and walking slowly reaching the cub before it stared up at him, its head tilted in confusion as it took in his scent. Naruto bent down opening his arms, inviting the cub in, who didn't understand why but accepted it, crawling into his warm arms. Naruto scooped up the kitten and walked to the other side of the festival were he could see 2 anxious looking adult foxes hissing at Naruto as he walked with their cub, Naruto put it down just a few meters away and let the cub walked the rest so Naruto's scent would weaken a little. All of the teens watched as the cub walked towards the 2 foxes, who were now licking it and nuzzling it, they all swore one nodded at Naruto and he nodded back before turning round to face them again and grinned.

Naruto took in his friends surprised faces, trying to ignore the most noticeable stare coming from Sasuke, who had been staring at him since they left the house 3 hours ago. He felt like a freak show. Sasuke, for once, was staring with a half smile as Kiba trying to show off as he threw a ball at a pin and missed each time, and each time he missed Ino would hit it and laugh at him. Sasuke watched them with a blank expression, the interest flaring in his eyes as he did, which Naruto did not miss. He scanned down his pasty skin, watching as it shimmered, reflecting light from the orange lanterns surrounding him. His eyes were pools of blackness, it looked like he was possessed most the time by the glare he always held, but his glare was gone today and it left a void appearance as he continued to watch the couple play.

Naruto smiled to himself watching the scene unaware that Sakura and Shino had run away together and Ino and Kiba were already going round the corner. He didn't want to pester the two who looked quite involved instead he turned to Sasuke, patting his shoulder quickly and hard so he wouldn't catch any warmth that would make him want to latch on.

"Sasuke looks like its just you and me…Want to go get something to eat?" Sasuke was tense now he realised they were alone, goose bumps forming on his skin, sweat was dampening his back but not near his chalky white facial skin, that remained dry and clear. Sasuke's lips were pressed together showing his discomfort as his friend patted his back, refusing to let the clenching in the of his body turn into an erection.

Naruto saw the discomfort and turned away, walking towards a ramen booth before he felt a warm hand, burning the place it had touched, grip his shoulder, spinning him round and Sasuke's warm breath on his cheek say,

"I'll go get food with you as long as it's not ramen! Naruto grinned shaking off the hand that held him as he walked toward a curry stand, which he knew Sasuke also liked from past experiences.

After eating and wandering with Naruto for an hour, both bored they decided to walk home, oblivious to the way the other was tensed, Naruto's fingers were widely spread whilst Sasuke's were bunched into a fists. Sasuke's body lingered closer as they walked up the stairs into Naruto's apartment, remembering he had decided to let an old family friend stay at his house and since he was an old 'oyaji' they decided that if Naruto walked into his house the old guy might have a heart attack. Sasuke missed out the part about the man hating Naruto because he contained the Kyuubi.

"Do you actually have anything to drink?" Sasuke asked roaming the fridge, cupboards and shelves to find nothing but ramen and the odd mouldy piece of fruit Iruka had brought over. Naruto rolled his eyes and then walked to the airing cupboard, complaining that cold beer makes him ill so he just has it room temperature.

"I can get you some ice if you really cant drink room temperature."

"No I'm fine but really! Every other normal person has stilled beer and you, keeping to your freaky nature; don't drink cold beer…Stupid dobe!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. just drink your beer teme!" Naruto ran his hand through knotted blond hair, dropping the bits that came out as he tugged, keeping his eyes away from Sasuke. Even though he told himself he would try get over Sasuke his body didn't agree when he felt Sasuke's breath on him his heart thumped wildly in his chest, as his face blushed.

Naruto was calm with Sasuke when he wasn't with other people; it was ok because he just didn't get the same impact as when they were alone but since they were alone his head was spinning and Sasuke looked so attractive. He wasn't facing Naruto but was staring out of the window so Naruto got a good look at the contours of his face and neck.

His black bangs drooped over one side of his face, his obsidian eyes glared strappingly at the moon outside as the muscles in his neck moved unwillingly to turn back to Naruto. His black orbs locked with Naruto's cobalt and they stared, both checking the other out. Naruto stared into the pallid skin of Sasuke, the way the moonlight, once again, dazzled off him like a dream he was supposed to be.

Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto's the blue globes always seemed to captivate him so badly, his mind would wander to the other things on his tanned body. Like the way, against his bronze skin, the light pink lips looked too enticing for a parson to have or the way his blonde hair made reflected all the light around him, adjusting to mood. Sasuke's eyes filtered through all of Naruto's features, even to the way he was sitting, slightly masculine with 1 arm on the table and his legs spread wide…It was too appealing for him, his control was weakening and so was his resolve. If Naruto loved Sasuke what was wrong with the two of them becoming lovers…?

Naruto stopped scanning Sasuke's body and looked up trying to make it seem like he hadn't done anything, sure Sasuke would have noticed but before he got any words out Sasuke's face locked him in a gaze. He looked like he was in physical pain. His eyes were creased with frustration, his lips compressed together, as he stared into Naruto's eyes like he was trying to find a resolution. Naruto froze his mouth partly open before he glanced under the table wondering if Sasuke had hurt himself and was trying to hide it.

The room seemed so dark now Naruto wasn't grinning, and it made them both feel stiff. Sasuke knew if Naruto got too close he might do something dreadful, and decided it was time to go, standing too quickly, the chair scrapped across the floor in a loud screeching noise. Naruto looked up again to see Sasuke standing, the pained expression still suck to his face. He sucked in a quick breath his mind become clearer as he knew Sasuke was planning on leaving.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he went to throw the empty cans in the bin, turning to see Sasuke, his coat draped over his forearm,

"Yeah dobe, don't fret I'm fine" Naruto walked to the table again noticing how Sasuke stepped back as he got closer. Tilting his head in uncertainty, Naruto stepped forward, pushing he hand onto Sasuke's forehead, the room suddenly changing directions as Sasuke flung him to the floor, pinning down his arms and saying weakly,

"You Idiot…I was leaving because of this exact reason…I don't want this…But at the same time I crave it…for you…dobe…" Sasuke was staring down at the crimson Naruto, who was staring up at Sasuke like he was supposed to understand what he had just said. Sasuke laughed on the inside at the way, even though in this situation he still doesn't understand,

Sasuke bent down, pushing their lips together roughly, before he felt the slight reaction from Naruto, as his mouth opened and a rush of hot air hit Sasuke in the face. Their bodies pressed together as he loosened his grip on the others wrists, gently grinding his hips into the others. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's groin rub against his own, tugging one arm free he looped it round his neck clinging on. Naruto opened his mouth a little letting Sasuke's tongue roam free inside, stroking each bit of his tongue as Sasuke's freed his other wrist, their bodies rolling around on the floor.

"Sa...suke…" Naruto managed to gasp between their kisses, their erections going unnoticed to either of the other, even as they rubbed their groins together rocking back and forth. Sasuke yanked off his shirt, kissing Naruto until he had to pull it over his head, Naruto pulling his off as well, glad Sakura had made him take off all those layers.

"Naruto…" Sasuke groaned, as their jeans both slid past their ankles, erections rubbing through the thin cloth of their underwear, Naruto ready to climax is Sasuke didn't get on with it. Sasuke could feel muscles in Naruto tense a few times, as he struggled to keep back the orgasm that was over throwing his mind. Naruto, grabbed Sasuke's ass as he gasped for air, their body temperatures already making them sweat badly.

Finally Naruto yanked off both their boxers as he continued to fondle Sasuke's ass until they both stiffened and orgasmed, landing on Naruto's chest as he jerked his head back moaning. Sasuke glanced around and noticed a tube of hand lotion, his body immediately noticing Naruto's subtle hints, by grabbing his ass,

Naruto felt Sasuke flip him over, his back bent in a comfortable position, lying on the carpet. He blushed, grabbing Sasuke's hand, who stared down in confusion until Naruto mumbled,

"Can we do this on the bed?" Sasuke smiled, lifting Naruto with strange ease, dropping him lightly onto the bed before crawling over too him, the mood still highly erotic, kissing him deeply and quickly before flipping him back over onto his back. Sasuke noticed how the small pinkish brown hole didn't look as disgusting as he thought it might; in fact it took quite delicious the more he stared at it, that tight ring of muscle. He squirted a lot of hand lotion onto his hand before sticking his index finger inside Naruto's hole, feeling the muscles contract by the backwards entrance.

Naruto felt his body reject the object that had been inserted but didn't try to force it out, instead he relaxed his muscles as they tried to tighten again on the second finger being shoved him.

His breath came out in short quick gasps even as Sasuke's lips left trails of red blotches were he sucked on the skin. Sasuke managed to fit his third finger inside before Naruto's entire body seized up, and a loud yet held back groan burst out of his lips.

"S…Sasuke…There…" Naruto managed to gasp before Sasuke quickly pressed the same spot, his back jolted and all the muscles inside his seized in unison. Sasuke pulled his fingers out, hearing a weak whimper before doubling the amount of lotion on his cock, readying to thrust in and quickly squirting some one the whole making Naruto jolt in shock.

"Sasuke…Hurry up." Naruto whispered in a breathless voice, his body commanding him to fill the now empty anal area. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips, pressing the tip erection at the tight pink hole, his hips thrusting inside.

Naruto felt the pain of him enter making him hiss out, before his cock immediately hit 'that' spot, his body arching and his lips opened to suck in more air as he groaned with pleasure. Sasuke felt the difference in Naruto's body and thrusted again, learning forward, and grabbing his throbbing erection, feeling it quiver in his hands. Sasuke lurched back, his body tensed as he orgasmed inside Naruto, his erection, hardly deteriorating as he continued to thrust the pleasure wasn't enough, he was desperate for more of the other boy.

Naruto felt a warm liquid release inside him, his body tense, climaxing himself into the hand of Sasuke, who kept pumping it as he thrust doing well at keeping in rhythm. Sasuke pulled out quickly, flipping Naruto onto his back, and pulling his legs over his hips aiming for the small pink hole again.

Naruto was on his back now, Sasuke thrusting back in, the pleasure was immeasurable, the way he just kept hitting the same spot as he pumped at his cock with the same timing. He couldn't help but let out all the gasps of pleasure that were erupting from his chest each time he thrust inside.

The moonlight filled the room as through the silent room all that could be heard was there panting and eventually both of the groaned. The orgasm shaking them both until Sasuke pulling his limp cock out form Naruto and rolled next to him whispering in a desperate tone,

"Naruto, I love you!" Naruto sat up in shock, his jaw low, still panting as he asked,

"Really?" His eyes were filled with joy, almost tears,

"Of course why do you think I just did that…In fact, don't answer that!" Naruto's smile shone around the room as he beamed at the dark eyed ninja his, teeth gleaming,

"I don't understand? Why didn't you say that when I confessed last week then…?" Naruto asked panic relishing his voice as he stared down at the composed Sasuke,

"Because dobe, I only figured it out the night you did it and still only after you left... what you did made me realise…I don't see you like I see Neji or Kiba…I see you like I would see a lover, I worry over you with such obsession and get jealous at every turn because of it…" Naruto kissed Sasuke, their lips touching gently before he rest his heavy head on Sasuke strong chest. Their breathing was the only thing they could hear, other then the smell of each other, as they both almost drifted to sleep thinking of the other.

"So does this mean were a couple now?" Naruto asked Spoiling the mood, but Sasuke only chuckled to the comment and pulled him closer accepting that for the first time he truly cared for someone other then himself. Who would that though it was his best friend?...

Thanks I hope you enjoyed that and if you're wondering if I'll write another part to this I very much doubt it, please comment I don't get many so if you read comment please. Thanks xXx 


End file.
